twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SeiferA/Six Months In Ponies In A Year Of It's Lifetime
Hi, I go by the name of SeiferA across the interwebs, but my online friends call me Seif. You can call me that if you like, but around these parts, I tend to go by my Pony's self's name: Alberio. Or Al. Or Alby. Pick your poison. Anyway... yeah. One year. I'm going to be frank: I assumed this RP was actually a lot older than this when I first joined. No joke! With the experienced players we have here, it seemed like the world they helped create was here a lot longer than six months at that time. But considering the experience they have from other rps, it makes sense that this world feels as such. When I joined this rp, I was pretty much about a week into the whole "I can't believe I'm into this" phase of being a brony. Though really, it's no surprise I fell into this. Being into Pokemon and Digimon, and just generally having a fandom for anime creatures/mascots kinda made it an easy fit for me to like the mane six and their stories. Prior to joining this RP, my only RP session was with me and a friend of mine named Rose Angel which was titled "Seimei no Shan", or "Life's Beauty". That lasted about a year, give or take, including the breaks we've taken. Though that particular world still holds a place in my heart, I can't deny the foundations for it, as well as my character, SeiferA, were... a bit gary stu-ish to say the least. So naturally, I was a bit worried that with that my knowledge in RP'ing from that retrospect would be a bit... bad. But I tried to approach it the calmest and nicest way possible. My first interactions came with Greenhoof, and naturally since my character needed a job, I came to him to work. Simple enough. This, in turn, also brought my character to bring his pet ferret, Ghia, to Fluttershy's, since he had no way of taking care of the creature while busy with his job (Make no mistake that Ghia is still around somewhere in Alberio's home to this day!). From there, I developed a bit of a routine, all while my character strived to obtain his dream of becoming a Royal Guard so he can serve and help ponies. .. Close to six months later, and through countless adventures and fun times (As well as through some rough times), he's surpassed those dreams and have become the first Royal Knight for Princess Luna in over a thousand years. And considering it took SeiferA almost 10 years to even get CLOSE to that sort of rank in the RP (in my head canon anyway), then THAT alone is something to be rather surprised about. I came into this RP as well to gain new friends. Possibly be able to get to know some people. And boy, have I made a lot of friends here. Like all my online friends in the past, they may be far off in various parts of the country, or even the world, but I still count them as close friends. Call me weird, and I don't know if I'm alone with this feeling, but with the world we write all together... I feel like as if we share the joy, the anger, the sadness and the general feelings of hapiness and excitement that our characters experience. The friendships that blossom and the experiences they gain become our own experiences, fictional or not. As a result, I want to share some quick words: Malachite, Marbelle, Rocky, Final Score, Roy, Winona, Ditzy, Roseluck, Tranquil, Colt, Sirket, Smartypants, Pyro, Digit, Twibot, Drew, Buck, Fluttershy: You guys, even though we either have only had a handful of interactions, or just don't interact much anymore, have had an impact to me in one form or another especially. I thank you guys for the experiences you have shown me and the fun times, if any, that we have had. Songdance, Apollo, Nursey: Thank you for the awesome adventures and for your awesome cast of characters. I never get tired of any of them, and even though Alberio has only interacted with most of them just a few times, reading on their adventures gives them that unique zing that this rp cannot live without. Farren: We're local friends, so you know how much I cherish your friendship. I brought you into the MLP world and, in turn, this world, and look at how many friends you've made in turn as well. I'm proud to call you my friend buddy... even if you can be a douche at times ;P Greenhoof, Coaldust: Thank you for welcoming Alberio into this world. You were the ones who brought him into your own little family for a good month or so before he finally managed to get on his feet and move on to the next stage. I couldn't have asked for anypony to meet first than you two. The Doctor: Not only did you, along with Mannus, made me realize how much better I could RP if I put my mind to it, but you always further introduced me into the universe of Doctor Who. You made me far more curious about The Doctor, and seeing him depart for an unknown future that NO ONE except the crew of the show knew even made me shed manly tears, despite not knowing ANYTHING about his past at that time. You deserve a medal for that sort of work, good sir. Bravo to you. Oh and you're a good friend too ^ ^ Mannus: You have always been the prime example to me of "professional writing". I don't know if it gets any better than what Ive seen you do, but if this whole group were like a family, you'd defienetly be that wise and intelligent english teacher whom I could look up to for any bit of advice in advance fields. You're a fantastic pony and a fantastic person, Mannus. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Tornado Bolt: Thanks for putting up with Alberio's overheroic phase early on. Your character is probably my favorite foal character compared to all of them (Sorry Scoots! You're still awesome!). It's also good to see you more active as of late, and I hope we can become better friends down the line ^ ^ Blueblood: I'm glad that we became good friends down the line. We had a good sense of teamwork early on, and even though those days are passed now, I would love to work alongside you with anything else that may pop out in the near future. Pinkie Pie, Rarity: You two are awesome in every way possible. I'm glad you two are here for the RP and I couldn't imagine anypony else playing your parts. Rainbow: Thanks for just being awesome. You are a fantastic individual and your experience in RPing really shines here. The spirit of Rainbow shines through you almost every day, which is something I can respect. You stay awesome, both as an rp'er and as a friend. Especially with the memories we have shared, as I express with the next pony... Applejack: I hate you and your apples stink. ... naw I'm just jousin :P AJ, you are almost EVERY OC's first pony that they will come up to. You have become well known for being Ponyville's welcome commity. It's a very, VERY tough task, one that I myself can never imagine doing. I'm going to repeat what Rainbow and several others have said: You are a saint. Not just as a character, but especially as a person. We know this kinda flows with you, but being able to keep that warm smile and just meeting with new ponies, both good and bad, is the kind of work that not even customer service experienced people such as myself can keep consistant. We've also shared tons of memories (As the picture above especially shows). I'll never forget our beaver "dam" jokes, the Ford Truck story arc, the Cider Drinking scenes, eating with the Apple Family for the first time, helping with work on the Danger Field or the Dance Party we, along with Rainbow, worked together on for Twilight. To sum it up: As Forest Gump would say: Applejack is my very best good friend. Thank you for being that kind of friend, AJ. Twilight: We don't talk too much, but I have a lot to thank you for as well. You gave me the opportunity to prove myself as a player. That I could handle being a Knight Errant. I know I didn't exactly pass that test with a perfect score, but I'm glad I was able to at least pass the test for the most part. The interactions we've had will always stay with me too. You're also just as much of a saint as AJ when it comes to what you do. I know more ponies flock to AJ now, but they still come by the Treebrary for one thing or another still. That and you planted the seed to this very world, so hey, that alone constitutes for a lot of gratitude. You really are one of the good ones, Twi. Alliea, Big Mac: You two have helped guide me when I pretty much needed guidance. When I was going to step into some iffy territory with my adventures, you guys stepped in to let me know "Hey, wait a second! Slow down here...". I'm completely grateful for your guidance in the very end (especially to you, Big M. Even though you gave me a scare one time :P) Luna: I should be the most grateful to you of all. You basically extended that test that Twilight set up for me and wanted to see if someone could actually RP well enough, through the guidelines as well as through the resources needed to be followed, to become a Knight. The sheer fact that I was able to pass this, and see from you that you were proud of my accomplishment, meant a LOT to me. I felt that, as a player, as well as a person, I managed to overcome the obsticles which flawed SeiferA in the old RP. It's such a minor accomplishment in the grand scale of things, but this meant a LOT to me. Thank you for your guidance, and for all the fun times we've had. Spike: There's so much I could thank you for. I know that, RP wise, there may be some views we share that are different from one another. I always respect your decisions in whatever ideas we discuss, but we may always have those different views. Still, those decisions have better helped me keep things in line with what we try to do here. But my thanks to you goes for what you have taught me beyond the RP. You gave me confidence and you, just like the show, have turned me back to the views I had on life before things changed with me. You have my upmost gratitude for everything Spike. Thank you. I may have missed a few ponies here and there, but just so you all know, I cherish any and all friendships I have made here with anyone else. This world that we created is our world. The guidelines set are there to help keep things consistant with the world we got here, and that is why, in turn, I tend to be a bit picky with whom I RP with. But for the record, I never hate anyone at all. You all mean well. Even those that have the action/drama meters at the sky-high range, I know you mean well too. After all, I first RP'd years and years ago with that same mentality in mind. If you guys ever bring it upon yourselfs to walk away from that and come just join the fun... well, who knows? Maybe it'll be a bit tougher for me to find a proper squire ;P As for me... what does my future hold? As a player, I'm not going anytime soon, that's for sure. But for Alberio...? ... well, we'll see. (Random fact: The pic I drew of Alberio and everypony riding in AJ's truck? I have it on my wall in my room. Just goes to show how much this RP means to me ^ ^) Category:Blog posts